The present invention concerns a lawn cultivating machine having two parallel cutter shafts connected together by a transmission gear and rotatable about their axes, on each of which shafts a plurality of cutters are provided at spaced intervals from each other, said cutters of one shaft being displaced relatively to the cutters of the other shaft.
The surfaces of lawns, with increasing age, tend to be subjected to the formation of moss thereon. Bulky layers of remaining, slowly rotting parts of plants may also be formed on the surface of the lawn, the topmost layer of soil becoming compressed. Layers of moss and the like restrict the growth of the lawn, so that it becomes thin, uneven and unsightly. In order to prevent this development, it is known to verticulate the lawn, whereby the soil is traversed and loosened on the surface utilizing knife-like blades. A customary implement for this is the verticulating rake which is drawn over the lawn. Since the individual blades execute an uninterrupted cut in the soil, a large amount of force is necessary. This treatment has the further disadvantage that there is the risk of pulling too many lawn plants out of the soil.